beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah Cullen
This character belongs to LisaEmma. Hannah was part of her brother's coven, but soon joined the Cullens. She is the youngest sister to James, sister-in-law to Victoria, and coven mate to Laurent. Her mate is Ivan, and she is the adoptive daughter to Carlisleand Esme, the adoptive sister to Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Bella, and the adoptive aunt to Renesmee. She appeared in Twilightwith her brother and coven, warning the Cullens about James. She admitted that she is the one that turn Alice in Eclipse. Hannah has an ability to paralysis people. She is portrayed by Zoey Deutch. Biography Early Life Hannah was born in 1787 to a French trapper father and English mother. She is the younger sister to James. The Iroquois had killed their parents before her fourth birthday and James's eleventh birthday. James then had to look after Hannah, and used his substantial skills to survive on their own in the wilderness. While James being the ugliest in the village, Hannah become the prettiest. Many suitors were chosen to be Hannah's husband, but James didnt want any of the men touching her. Which led for the hatred James. One night in 1805, James went missing for six months and Hannah was free for a bit, to hang out in the village with the suitors. When she came home one evening, she saw James standing there, looking very still, very dangerous. Hannah sense that something was very off of her brother and tried to escape only to be bitten by her brother. Hannah endured the agonizing pain and fire for three days, turning into a vampire. When she became a vampire, she was horrified of what he had done to her, and James threatened to kill her if she ever planning to run away from him. Hannah had no choice but to follow him and his hunts on killing innocent people and vampires, which nearly costed his life. Over that decade, she had learnt that she has a ability to paralysis people. At first she had to physical touch, but she had learn it to mentally paralysis someone. She was in London with James, when he came across the scent of Victoria, she avoided them for months and Hannah figured out that she has ability as well of self-preservation. James was so intruging of Victoria's evasing ability that he stopped targeting her and became his mate. Hannah does not like Victoria. Their coven was joined by Laurent and while they were in Siberia, they came across a scent of werewolf, and apparently did not know what it was, and chased it throughout the country. In 1920, Hannah was working at a mental asylum where Alice Cullen was currently residing in. She made friends with her and the ancient vampire that was working their. He saw the girls as his daughters, and Hannah saw Alice as her sister. She was intrigue with her ability to see things, that her and the vampire had visited her with objects hidden in their hands to test her powers, and they both tried to shield her away from the awful treatments the best they can. Alice had told them about a vision about a vampire name James coming after her, Hannah was shocked and fearful. She wouldnt had let James killed Alice, so she and the vampire discuss on what is going to happened. The vampire told Hannah to bite her while he distracted James. Hannah bite down on Alice and took her away, she left, and hearing the screams and ripping of the vampire, she was heartbroken and hatred for James. James found her sitting down next to Alice, and told her that was a big mistake on her part, and force her to come with him. Hannah had stayed with him, Laurent and Victoria till Twilight. Twilight New Moon Eclipse Breaking Dawn Trivia Write the second section of your page here. Category:Cullen Coven Category:Vampires Category:Female Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Twilight Non-Canon